The present invention concerns a device for winding up a line around the circumference of life-buoys.
It is well known that the life-buoys provided along the broadsides of ships or other floating means must have, according to international rules, a line of a predetemined length, one end thereof being fixed to the life-buoy and the other one to be linked to the ship, so as to allow the life-buoy and the eventual shipwrecked person to whom said life-buoy has been thrown to be retrieved.
Usually, the line is collected in a hank which sometimes is difficult to unravel, as it might also be hardened by an eventual coat of paint, whereby the original intention of the law is no longer observed.